


第五章

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	第五章

一道暖阳穿过晨曦照射在了Arthit的脸上，他的睫毛微微抖动了一下才从不是很舒服的睡梦中转醒过来。

紧接着袭来的就是传遍四肢百骸的酸痛感和侵蚀着太阳穴的头痛。

“嘶...”

Arthit用一只手按压着太阳穴，忍不住闷哼出声。他强撑着身子慢慢的坐了起来，继而又牵扯到了身后有些撕裂的伤口，后穴的湿滑黏腻感无时不刻的都在提醒着他昨天那疯狂的一晚。

昨夜的记忆也随之一股脑的涌进他的脑海里，各种羞耻而又无可避免的快感让他现在回想起来都忍不住的战栗。

他几乎是难以置信昨天那个躺在一个男人身下，像个布娃娃一样被随意摆弄的人就是他自己。

太荒谬了...简直就像做了一个噩梦，但是身体上的种种不良反应都在告诉他，一切并不是梦。

那个混蛋！！

此刻，他的脸上也浮现出了不该有的红晕，意识到自己的失态，他摇了摇头使劲把这些念头驱赶出脑海，目光也紧跟着看向了旁边，而这个陌生的房间里丝毫不见其他人的身影，浴室的门也大敞四开着，在地上躺着的零零散散的衣物中也除了他昨天赴约时的穿着，并无其他了。

枕边也冰凉凉的没有温度，显然那个男人早就离开了。

Arthit的脸色青一阵红一阵的，心中翻涌着满满的愠怒，眉头也紧紧的拧成一团，低声骂了一下这个“负心汉”，掀开了被子想去浴室冲个澡，好缓解一下身上的黏腻感。

映入眼底的竟是布满了自己全身的青紫痕迹，就连大腿根部都无一例外，床上还有着已经干涸的白色污渍，想都不用想那些是什么。

胸膛里躁动的羞耻感让他恨不得找个地缝钻进去，好避免这发生的难堪的一切。

他捂着眼睛烦躁的甩了甩头发，才翻身下了床，刚刚被转移的注意力却又被全身的剧痛牵扯了回来，也因此脚下一软踉跄了一下，险些摔到地上。

他扶着旁边的床头柜面前稳住了身子，才一步一步的走向并不远的浴室，但是随着他臀部的活动，昨天还没有清理干净的Kongphop的精液登时混着他自己的肠液被挤压出了小穴，顺着他光滑的大腿流了出来，给地板染了上星星点点的污迹，大腿也流连着一阵酥痒。

Arthit愤恨的快走了两步，想及时清理掉某个人留在他身体里让人羞赧的东西。

砰——

他狠狠甩上了浴室的门，然后两步就跨到花洒前，也不管冷水还是热水直接打开了开关。

瞬间冰凉的水就浇了下来，一并带走了残留在他身上的Kongphop的气味。

他动作粗鲁的冲刷着自己的上的每一寸皮肤，浴球也因为不小的力度在他白皙的皮肤上又叠上了一层印记，与Kongphop留下的红痕融在了一起，在暖黄的灯光下格外刺眼。

一想到他的后穴里还满是那个男人的东西，他的脸上就羞赧的一片嫣红，心中翻腾的怒火也越来越旺。

这个看起来君子的人真的很令他恼火，竟然会对他做出如此过分的事。

昨天在床上时他越是忍受不住，Kongphop反而就更加变本加厉的对待自己，直到逼迫着自己求饶都是一副居高临下的姿态。

这些越想忘记掉的细节越是记得这么清楚，

“艹。”

Arthit挥出拳头一把打在了浴室的墙上，活了二十几年都没有骂过几个脏字的Arthit终于忍不住的脱口而出。

更可气的是这个男人把自己丢在了这，拍拍屁股走人了。

全然没有想对他负责的诚意，当他是什么了？

何况自己怎么可能醉的这么彻底，分明就是他用了什么小手段。

卑鄙，除此之外Arthit也想不到更合适的词来形容了。

Arthit越想越生气，这种被人羞辱的感觉着实压的他喘不过气来，恨不得现在就冲到他的面前狠狠地将他揍一顿，以解心头之气。

只不过...

他屁股里的东西也时刻提醒着他，他只得红着脸慢慢的把手指伸向了那个紧闭的穴口，一点一点抠挖着里面残留的液体，指甲不小心刮蹭到了肠壁，却依然会产生诡异的快感，这种认知让本就羞耻的Arthit更加的无地自容，草草的清理一下就抽出手指。

只是这样他也早已经大汗淋漓了，只得坐在地上依靠着冰冷的墙壁微微喘息，以此来缓解体内还没有褪下的不正常的燥热。

这显然是昨晚的药效还没有完全消散。

他休息了一会才挣扎勉强站起身走向门口，只不过在路过镜子时微微转头就被这面玻璃里映照出的自己苍白的脸色惊了一下，他犹豫了一下还是走到了镜子前。

透着蒙上水汽的镜子才看见自己的脖子也无一幸免全是斑斑点点的痕迹，一直蔓延到了耳根处，他死死咬着嘴唇直到干涩的唇瓣上渗出一丝血珠，口腔中也终于尝到了锈味他才愣愣的感受到疼痛从而松开了牙齿。

他打开水龙头捧了一捧水拍打在自己的脸上，试图让自己清醒些，不要摆出这幅萎靡不振的样子，省的再让其他人看出端倪。

——太丢人了。


End file.
